


Midnight Stoplight

by jishfish



Series: Tender: Joshler Smut [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Horny Teenagers, M/M, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jishfish/pseuds/jishfish
Summary: Tyler really can't wait til they get home.





	Midnight Stoplight

"Come on, Ty, stop." Josh laughed gently as he tried to push his beautiful boyfriend away from his neck, unsuccessfully might I add.

Tyler only smiled into his reddening neck, pressing more kisses against the warm skin. He breathed in the man's scent, blinking his soft eyelashes against him, unintentionally sending the most delicate shivers down Josh's back.

It was dark out, only heavenly lighting from streetlights streaming in; casting the loveliest glow against Tyler's face when he pulled away, giggling. He pressed a kiss to the purple haired man's cheek before resting his chin on the man's shoulder, smiling up at him. The soft edge of his face dug into Josh's shoulder but the man really didn't mind it at all.

"I love you, Josh." He smiled. His breaths were easy and he only felt comfort at their closeness. Tyler was happy.

Josh pulled up to a red light, immediately turning to look at his boyfriend, a bright grin glittering across his face. "I love you too, baby." He couldn't help his small lip bite as he smiled just a bit too wide, trying to pull the corners of his mouth back down. 

Tyler leaned forward with a smile gracing his lips as he kissed him. Their lips molded together, mouths red and slick with their adoration for each other. Tyler exhaled against him, murmuring something against his mouth as he ran his hand across Josh's thigh, pressing their lips together harder. Tyler moaned softly against Josh's lips, massaging his thigh and getting far too close to his groin.

"T-Ty, Tyler..." Josh mumbled against the boy's pink lips. The smaller boy hummed highly against him, his fingers grazing in between his his thighs. Josh tried to contain a moan as Tyler moved and squeezed him, his lips traveling to his jawline, mouth warm as he pressed sloppy kisses to Josh's sensitive skin.

 _"Oh, baby..."_ Josh groaned as the brunet palmed him through his jeans, sucking softly on his neck.

He dragged his lips up to his scruffed jawline, his teeth grazing against Josh's ear in the most tender way. "Drive." He whispered, his palm still rubbing against him at an agonizing pace.

Josh didn't even question him, pressing his foot against the gas pedal slowly. "This okay, J?" As soon as the purple haired man nodded, Tyler unzipped his jeans, popping the button quickly with his fingers. Josh almost moaned at his boyfriend's eagerness.

Tyler pulled Josh's cock out of his jeans, working him slowly. He kissed the man's jaw lightly, Josh's eyelids fluttering as he tried to keep his eyes trained to the road.

Suddenly, Tyler's warm breath disappeared from his neck. As soon as Josh noticed it's absence, a pleasant warmth wrapped around his tip. Josh let out a choked gasp, his grip tightening on the wheel as Tyler tongued at his slit, sucking at the head softly.

"Sh-Shit." Josh muttered, his breath faltering. Tyler's throat relaxed as he took him deeper, bobbing his head back and forth, moaning darkly and  _god_ Josh felt it  _all._ The purple haired boy's eyes were overwhelmed with lust as they flicked down to his gorgeous boyfriend, who was sucking him off with innocent eyes.

He leaned against the door, his hips lifting out of his seat on their own as Tyler's tongue massaged his spit-slick cock. Josh tangled his fingers in the boy's hazel locks, pulling just enough to grant his boyfriend a blissful buzz from the sensation. Josh pushed Tyler down on his cock, the smaller boy almost choking but easily letting Josh move his head on and off of him.

Josh's eyes flickered between the road and his absolutely unbelievable boyfriend as he thrusted upwards, a drawn out moan filling the heated air as he did so. Josh closed his eyes, pleasure radiating throughout his lower half as he thrusted again into the boy's mouth.

Tyler gagged, gripping Josh's thighs as he quickly relaxed again, his mouth moving down the base of Josh's cock faster, sucking harder. His boyfriend's eyes snapped open, his breath coming out unevenly as he tried to drive down the deserted streets. He could barely keep his eyes off of Tyler. He loved seeing his cock disappear into his lover's dark red mouth over and over again.

 _"Yes baby, that's it."_  Josh groaned, the praise joyously passing through his lips and ringing in Tyler's ears. The brunet moaned highly against him, the vibrations penetrating him and making the man go wild.

He tightened his grip on the wheel and Tyler's hair, pushing the boy down faster and faster, desperate whimpers and exhales from Tyler causing Josh to thrust into the boy's wet mouth relentlessly. Tyler felt the head of his cock hit the back of his throat every time, making him gag. It only caused him to move his head faster, letting his tongue slide all around the man's length. He kept his gaze up towards Josh, whose eyes were barely open as his breath quickened. His face was glowing a soft red and the man looked like he was about to unravel at any moment.

"That's a good boy for me, right baby?" Josh muttered. Tyler hummed highly in his throat as he nodded around the thick cock. The boy watched the man's face as he swallowed around him, Josh's eyes practically bulging out of his head as he gasped.

He came almost immediately in Tyler's mouth, the smaller boy swallowing all the hot cum he could manage. Josh groaned deeply, his eyes closed as he took his foot off the gas pedal. " _Fuck._ " He spoke softly, running his hands through Tyler's hair as he leaned his head back.

Tyler finally pulled off of him slowly, timidly swallowing what was left in his mouth. He kept his gaze on Josh as he licked up the sides of the cock, making the man's hips stutter. Josh laughed gently as he carded his fingers tiredly through the brunet's hair. "Don't tease me, darling."

Tyler smiled as he pressed one last kiss to the base of Josh's dick before sitting up. He smiled softly, his dark raspberry lips glistening with saliva. Josh couldn't resist as he grabbed the brunet's neck, pulling him in for a kiss. They both smiled into it as their lips and tongues moved against one another tenderly.

When Josh tried to pull away from him, Tyler surged forward and bit the man's bottom lip. He pulled at the soft flesh meekly before letting go, his angelic eyes instantly going up to meet Josh's sly gaze. He smiled at him.

"You're unbelievable, Tyler."


End file.
